Laevatein (character)/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Laevatein (Heroes) Summoned * " I am Laevatein of Múspell, the blade that cuts when commanded. Will you give the order?" Home * "Nifl is cold, covered in snow. Askr is warmer. It's still a bit chilly." * "Múspell is a kingdom of flames... I was born there. I grew up there. I don't love it. I don't hate it." * "My sister is kind and clever. She knows what the enemy is thinking. She taught me so much, so patiently..." * "Morning, noon, and night, we trained. My sister and I... I don't remember when it started. My father kills weaklings." * "My blade is Laevatein, the Searing Steel... We share a name. You can't separate us." * "I will greet you as I was taught to do. Good day. This place reminds me of Friend's castle." (Greeting from friend) * "A blade has no feelings. A blade has no thoughts. I am a lethal tool, my father said. Nothing more. But spending time with you... I have thought about many things. My sister said she wants me to live. And... I want to live... Together, here, with you. Is this my idea, or is it my sister's? I am unsure. And now... this feeling... I do not dislike it. Even if it is unfamiliar." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name is that of my blade. I am Laevatein." * "Explain your intentions! " * "Toy with me and I will cut you down where you stand." * "No matter the order, I will carry it out." * "Weapons do not think. They act. That is what I was taught." * "To think for yourself... To feel... These things, they are not easy." * "I want to be at your side. That... is new to me." Map * "Acknowledged." * "Instructions?" * "I do what I'm told." Level Up * "My body is burning... I like it." (5-6 stats up) * "I am the blade. I am Laevatein." (3-4 stats up) * "I am cold. It's interfering." (1-2 stats up) * "I must become sharper... I cannot fail." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * “Laevatein.” * ”I will kill you.” * “This ends now.” * ”I am the blade.” Defeat * ”So ends my fight...” Laevatein (New Year's Wish) Summoned * "I am Laevatein. Is my sister Laegjarn here? We're... We're supposed to visit a shrine together." Home * "My sister looks beautiful...always. Even in armor...or these foreign clothes. Correct?" * "I don't have Laevatein right now. I have this staff. It's called a kumade. I am...uneasy." * "I have received a small paper bag full of money. What is the meaning of this?" * "When we visit the shrine...and perform the rite Laegjarn told me about...I will succeed!" * "Why are you looking at me? Is it these clothes? Is something...wrong with them?" * "Happy New Year. That's what Friend said." (Greeting from friend) * "You're being slow... Hurry up. You're coming with us—to visit the mountain. The shrine...for the rite, for New Year. Do not worry. I will not let anyone stop us. I will protect you, and protect Laegjarn, too. You... You taught me something. I am...not just a blade. There is...more than that. At the shrine...I will pledge myself. To protecting you and Laegjarn. Hurry... She's waiting. For both of us." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "A new year begins..." * "A...staff?" * "Yah! Do not do that again. I will cut you down!" * "This weapon is strange. Laevatein is better." * "This rite is to celebrate the new year. Laegjarn explained. She knows everything." * "I can be with her again... I am happy." * "I will visit the shrine with my sister. You, too. Let's go." Map * "Yes." * "And now?" * "New year." Level Up * "I feel a little different...than last year." (5-6 stats up) * "All right." (3-4 stats up) * "I might have caught a cold." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this a New Year's present, too? Like the money?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I have laid down Laevatein." * "I will celebrate." * "Is this the end?" * "To the shrine." Defeat * "I must protect Laegjarn..." Laevatein (Summer Returns) Summoned * "I am Laevatein. I have come to swim with my sister. But... I must improve my swimming technique a bit first." Home * "Laegjarn looks lovely in her swimsuit. She sparkles in the summer sun. I just want to watch her forever..." * "I have trained with the sword. Swimming, though... You don't need to swim on the battlefield." * "I have never worn anything like this. Being so far from my sword, I feel like part of me is missing..." * "I saw someone buried up to their neck in the sand. I would like to try being buried, too." * "I've seen others training by trying to smash watermelons... Such training is new to me. I must try it." * "I am Laevatein. I'm on vacation, but... Friend says hello." (Greeting from friend) * "Have you been watching me swim, Kiran? I think I've gotten much better since I first started... Thank you for teaching me. Now, if anything happens to my sister while she's out in the waves, I'll be able to help her. Of course...I'd swim out to rescue you, too. You taught me to swim, after all. Why don't we all go swimming together? All three of us. We can race to that island... Ready?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I have come to swim with my sister. I am Laevatein." * "Laegjarn said I should stretch? Then I will." * "Summer is hot... Múspell is hotter." * "I do not understand how to swim. Yet it seems simple. Do I just wave my limbs?" * "Listen to me now. If you touch my sister... I will cut you down." * "My sister... At the beach, she looks so beautiful." * "I'm swimming with Laegjarn. But you can come too..." Map * "Mm-hmm." * "Teach me to swim." * "Hot." Level Up * "Summer is... the best season." (5-6 stats up) * "All the sunlight blinded me a little, that's all. I'll... do better next time." (3-4 stats up) * "I think I swallowed some sand..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I will cherish this." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I have no sword." * "Drown." * "So...this is summer." * "I will swim." Defeat * "My sister, I'm sorry..." Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Quote